


Unspoken Words

by BlueFeathers



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Kissing, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 13:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2582633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFeathers/pseuds/BlueFeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Tiny, delicate. Mine.*</p>
<p>Elliot Nightray whispered to Leo Baskerville in his mind. He would not dare say the words out loud for the reaction it would elicit from Leo but he thought them nonetheless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unspoken Words

_Tiny, delicate. Mine_.

Elliot Nightray whispered to Leo Baskerville in his mind. He would not dare say the words out loud for the reaction it would elicit from Leo but he thought them nonetheless. The one time he had dared to voice these words Leo had been abashed and reacted untowardly. Elliot did not want to cause Leo embarrassment, and he wanted the night to continue in the direction it was headed.

_Tiny, delicate. Mine._

Leo’s body lay before him, small in the large bed, and Elliot wanted to wrap him in his arms and protect him from whatever came their way.

_Tiny, delicate. Mine._

Elliot brushed his fingers over the curves and edges of Leo’s body, marvelling in its smallness, in the way his hands fit in crevices and around edges as if Leo had been moulded by his own hand.

_Tiny, delicate. Mine._

Elliot ached to tell Leo that his smallness was intoxicating, that his fragile bones beneath paper thin skin arose a feeling in his chest like none other.

_Tiny, delicate. Mine._

The way Leo’s body moved was so incredibly graceful, made more so by his quiet nature and the beauty of his eyes. His back arching was something Elliot looked forward to with an excitement akin to awakening on his birthday, or Christmas. His fingers digging into Elliot’s skin was something Elliot craved like a drug.

_Tiny, delicate. Mine._

Pressing his lips against Leo’s jaw sent shivers down Elliot’s spine because it was so fine and made lines as if drawn by pencil in hand.

_Tiny, delicate. Mine._

The words whispered their way through Elliot’s mind, crashing against the invisible wall to his mouth, wanting to be said. Wanting to be heard. Elliot hurled them away, fear making him unsteady.

_Tiny, delicate. Mine._

Leo’s limbs folded themselves around Elliot’s body, cocooning him in a small world of skin and bone and flesh.

_Tiny, delicate. Mine._

The puffs of Leo’s breath warmed the skin of Elliot’s neck and he lay staring at the ceiling, pushing the words down deep inside him. He would not ruin what he had with Leo, not because of words.

_Tiny, delicate. Mine._

Once Leo’s breathing descended into the steadiness of sleep Elliot leaned down and whispered, “You are tiny, and delicate...”

Leo’s breathing changed rhythm and he raised his head to look at Elliot with his whirlpool eyes. “Only for you.”

“And you are all mine,” Elliot added, to which Leo responded with a wry smile laced with sleepiness.

_Tiny, delicate. Mine._

Elliot fell asleep tracing his fingers over this tiny and delicate body that was his only true happiness.


End file.
